The Ones left Standing
by Panzergal
Summary: With the death of her husband and son, Mrs Yagami is left to pick up the shattered remains of her life. Set shortly after Raito's demise, this story delves into his past. One Shot. Please Read and Review!


_Author's note: Just a slight deviation from my Justice fanfic. Please read and review._

The smell of disinfectant was strong in the air. The beds in the rooms had been carefully made, the bookcases neat, and the glass and wood surfaces of the furniture had the pristine look of polish.

Although the house looked everything a house should be, with clean bedrooms, comfortable sofas and other ordinary contrivances that marked a home- it was but an empty shell. The staircase, which should have borne the marks of children's rapid feet, or the stately walk of the aged, had the appearance of being under-used. The comfortable sofas which lined the living room looked disturbingly new- as though they were still being on display in a showroom, and had not yet experienced the weight of a family upon them.

The Yagami household now was empty, and so quiet.

Indeed, if it were not for the black shadow curled up in a corner of the living room, or the matronly figure vacuuming- one would never have suspected that the house was occupied. Mrs Yagami looked ten years ahead of her age- her hair was streaked with grey, and her face was heavy with wrinkles. Shoulders hunched, as though she was carrying the weight of the world upon her shoulders, she did the housework.

Sunlight streamed onto the glossy floor- illuminating the crouching figure in the corner. The only one else left of the family, Sayu, was nothing but a shadow of her former self. Once so bubbly and cheerful, she was now withdrawn into herself- Her eyes were hollow and bloodshot, and the smile which had brought the Yagami household so much warmth had now been replaced with a cold horizontal gash. The trauma of her kidnap, and the death of her father and brother, broke her spirit. She erected a barrier of blankness, to keep out the pain and the sorrow.

"Sayu," called her mother, trying to inject a cheerful tone into her choked voice. "Would you like to bake a cake?"

The young girl appeared not to have heard, and made no sound. Mrs Yagami turned away, sighing. Doing the housework was the only thing keeping her sane. As the hum and thrum of the vacuum began again, she failed to notice the tiny sob that came from the living room, and the twin silvers that slid down upon the shadow's face.

The Yagami household never used to be so cold. There was a time when this lonely place actually resembled a home, when there was laughter, happiness, and warmth.

When Yagami Raito was born into this world, all who saw him thought that he was exceptional. He never cried, and even when he was still cradled in his mother's arms, his keen eyes held that penetrating quality that bespoke a leader. When Mrs Yagami brought her child to a temple, he caught a fortune teller's eye- and the man predicted great things for Raito, promising success, power and happiness.

He was the pride of the family.

Fair of skin, with soft brown hair over expressive eyes- Raito certainly was a handsome boy. Both parents doted on him, especially his mother. The father kept his distance, but all knew that he loved his son with all his heart. Serious and stern, Mr Yagami never allowed his wife to spoil his first-born. Raito was whipped when he was naughty, and punished when he cried- but most of time (for Raito was an exceptionally obedient boy) his father showed him all the love he could. Although it was little things, such as taking the boy for a walk, or bringing him to watch a movie- despite the fact that there was little physical contact between father and son, what with Soichiro's demanding job and conservative attitude- Raito hero-worshipped his father.

Nothing gave him greater joy than to see a smile on his father's face- be it with glowing reports from school, or perfect scores in examinations.

"I want to be a policeman like you, daddy," said Raito one day. They were walking in a park, and the sun was just about to set. It was a brilliant sunset- those picturesque ones that painted the sky pink, purple and inky blue above the city skyline.

"Why is that, Raito?" asked the father, his coarse hand gripping the boy's soft hands. "Being a policeman is a very tedious and difficult job. You may not like it."

Raito pointed at a family nearby packing up the remains of their picnic, and the small girl pedaling along in her tricycle. "All of them depend on you for their safety. I read about your job in the… in the… en-en-"

"Encyclopedia, son."

"Yes, father," chimed Raito excitedly. "I read about what you do- you work hard to keep people safe, and up…uphold the law. I want to do that, I want to be like you. I want to protect people too, from evil people like- like robbers and murderers."

"Oh, you are still young, my son," he smiled down at those earnest eyes. "Don't make promises you may not keep in the future."

The young boy of five knew better than to argue. In his heart, he knew that he wanted to be a policeman when he grew up- to administer justice, and keep the world safe from crime. He snuggled closer to his father, enjoying the warmth of the latter's clothes, and the belief that his father could do anything.

At that point in time, he knew, and desired- that when he grew up, he was going to make his father proud.

The sun by then, had fully set- and those brilliant colours of the day were obscured by the growing darkness of night. "Come, Raito," said the father, picking up the little boy. "It's dangerous to be out too late at night." Raito nodded, and hugged his father's neck tightly. The loose strands of hair tickled his face, and he sneezed. Smiling contentedly, he rested his head and promptly fell asleep on his father's shoulder.

And so, Raito grew. And all who saw him had nothing but praise for him- soft spoken, charismatic, intelligent, athletic… the list goes on. It was obvious to everyone that Raito was a genius, a rare gem of perfection that comes once in hundreds of years. Sayu, his younger sister, was ordinary- although she was pretty in her own right, her intellectual capabilities and talents were merely average, and she paled in comparison to her brother. But the household was such that she never for once felt jealous.

Although sometimes she felt sad by the overwhelming attention her brother always gets, she knew that Raito deserved all of it, and was proud to have such a man as her brother. She never forgot the love he gave her, the feeling of comfort and ease which Raito inspired.

"Sayu," Raito had said, coming into the room. His younger sister was sprawled on the bed, tears streaking the pale, heart-shaped face. Her favourite plush toys were all scattered on the floor, and crumpled balls of tissues littered the bed-side table.

She turned away from her brother.

"Go away."

"Sayu, please." Raito sat down next to the sobbing figure, and placed a hand upon her shaking shoulder. "Don't let such things affect you so badly. I'm sure Aunty did not mean what she said."

"She called me stupid. She said I was a burden to the family."

"And you are not," said Raito firmly. "Sayu, please. Look at me."

There was a silence.

The electric lights blazed merrily, and the fan above swung lazily round and round. It was odd that such active motion could come from inanimate objects, when the only actions by the two living people were muted in comparison. Minutes crawled by, but Raito made no movement. He did not abandon his sister to her sadness, nor left her bitter by gloating about his brilliance. Finally, after a long while, she lifted her puffy face to her brother.

Raito hugged her close to him.

"You are not stupid. And you are not a burden. How can anyone with such a caring, sweet and beautiful disposition of yours be a burden? You are a joy to this family," Raito said fiercely, using his fingers to wipe away her tears. "Aunty probably said that because she was jealous, and wanted to hurt you."

"Why would she be jealous? I'm nothing." Sayu sniffed.

Raito smiled at her, an upward turn of the mouth that radiated love and understanding. "Sayu." His voice was so soft. "You mean everything to me. And to mother and father. I'm sure right now they are giving that hag downstairs a good scolding- She probably saw how lovely you are in contrast to her horrible, spoilt daughters, and turned green with envy."

"In life, you will face people like that." Raito's normally open and bright features now took on a closed expression. "You must not let them affect you like this."

"But everyone always praises you," sighed Sayu. "It's just not fair."

"Well, I don't really see what's so great about me," laughed the brother, that oddly closed expression disappearing. "So what if I get good grades, or I grasp concepts better than most people? I'm still me, after all. Your own goofy, funny brother, who thinks he's got the best sister in the world." He ruffled his sister's hair playfully.

"I know," said Sayu in a small voice. "I'm sorry."

Sayu never forgot that incident, and she loved her brother all the more. Jealousy turned to pride, and her eyes always shone when people praised Raito. Her brother became her role model- the one she could always turn to when in need.

For many years, the Yagami family lived in peace, happiness and harmony.

But Raito was not satisfied. Everyday he burned at what he was seeing on television- news of criminals who were at large, crying people at hearings in which the accused got off scot-free… and Raito was filled with hatred. He never forgot the promise he had made at five, and indeed, over the years, his passion for justice and righteousness increased. Although he helped his father out at some unsolved police cases, he felt he could do much more.

He was thirteen.

Dressed in casual shirt and jeans, Raito was introduced to the police force under his father. "This is my son, Raito," Soichiro said, a note of pride in his voice. "He was the one who solved the Anne Shelly murder case."

"Wow… but he's a genius! He's only thirteen!" A young police officer exclaimed, extending out a hand. "It's really an honour to shake your hand." He had a mop of messy black hair, and his transparent manner hinted at an innocent naivety. Raito smiled at him and took the hand lightly.

He glimpsed the policeman's name tag.

Matsuda.

The rest of the police officers however, hung back- and a mixture of apprehension, envy and disbelief chased each other across their features. And as Raito looked at them, he knew that despite his youth, he would make a far better officer than any of the men wearing that badge.

He told his father so, that night.

"Raito." His father's voice was stern. "It's not right to be so arrogant."

"Forgive me, father, for being impudent, but it's the truth! I've looked at how they handled the case, and they were so incompetent! How I came by the truth of the matter was by simple deduction… and yet all those great grownup detectives could not. Please- let me join you at the police headquarters. I will be more successful than any of those men you command."

"No. I want you to concentrate on your studies first, Raito." The father looked tired and drained, and the hand which held his tonic trembled slightly. "You can join the police force when you have graduated from school, and not before." The note of finality indicated that the discussion was closed. Although Raito knew that it was wiser to dismiss the subject- he could not. Passion and his demand for justice loosened his tongue. While he was wasting away at school- crime was rampant, the police were incompetent, and innocent people were still being harmed… Raito had to do something.

All the subjects he took in school- he knew them like the back of his hand. He was bored of school, bored of sports, and bored of girls. All three he could succeed in without any effort.

He wanted to make a difference.

"Did you see how they looked at me, father?" Raito almost shouted. Two angry splotches of red emerged on his twin cheeks. "How can we trust those imbeciles to uphold the law? They are so mired in their own beliefs and prejudices- they are in fact stumbling blocks to this era of change and progress! I-"

BAM.

Raito staggered back, the side of his face burning. Tears sprang into his eyes, but he held them back. His father was glaring at him, his brow knotted with fury and eyes blazing- "I will not tolerate such rudeness in my house!"

There was a silence, in which both father and son stared at each other. Both were breathing heavily, and a tightness that was not there before appeared in the son's eyes. Contempt flashed across the transparent brown, plain for all to see.

It broke Soichiro's heart- for he knew, at that instant, his son no longer respected him. Not as a parent, but as a role model whom Raito would follow. His son believed him, probably, to be some doddering old fool who had to do things the long-winded way with minimum results.

But then, following the rules was how Soirchiro lived his life.

He said nothing, and slumped back down upon his chair.

Raito stood up.

"I am sorry. Good night, _father_," he said coldly, turning and leaving the room.

He climbed up the stairs slowly and stately, refusing to act like an immature little boy running to his room. It was only when he closed his door shut, that he allowed the anger and pain to suffuse him entirely, and he began to cry. It was then, that the first hint of a shadow moved into his eyes.

His father was wrong.

And as Raito looked out of his window and into the darkness, he felt more lonely and despondent than ever before. His capabilities and talents placed him far beyond anyone he has known, and somehow, at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that there was more to him than this current existence. There had to be a reason why he, and not others, had been bestowed all these gifts.

Then, Kira appeared on the scene.

Yagami Raito, so bored of life, so bored of the existence that came so easily to him- soon found excitement; in abundance. The book of death: it called to him to be God. And no wonder- despite his outward humility and charm, like the perfect glitter of diamonds- he was, after all, still a flawed human. Those words of praise and pride since young rang in his ears, and he believed that he was Chosen. To put an end to crime, to kill all who threatened his vision of a utopia.

The moment he took up his pen to kill- deliberately- Yagami Raito changed. Although outwardly he still seemed the same loving brother and dutiful son, there were subtle differences. His normally expressive eyes turned flat and distant- as though the soft brown beneath the lashes had congealed, forming an impenetrable barrier to what lies within. They say that eyes are the windows to one's soul. Perhaps that is why users of the death note always end up miserable… a heavy price one must pay when one gives up his soul to take the lives of others.

Slowly… the family began to disintegrate. One by one, they fell victim to his fatal influence. First the father, then the son… and then the daughter and mother. Although the last two did not die- the emotional scars left upon them because of a little notebook can never be erased.

And finally, when the Kira case had blown over- it was left to the mother who had to pick up the shattered remains of a former life.

Mrs Yagami said nothing. She had finished the housework, and settled herself upon the sofa to watch mindless television. Sayu was still in a huddled heap. Why were the gods so cruel? To rob her of her family… in her old age, she should have been surrounded by grandchildren, surrounded with laughter and energy- to give her hope for the future.

Now, there was nothing.

Her eyes drifted to the altar- in which the pictures of both her husband and son were displayed, surrounded by candles. As she looked at them, those faces framed by fire, her heart bled within.

Her husband, in the prime of his heath, seemed to be looking straight at her. Mouth stern, his wife still could detect the lurking smile in his eyes, and the comfort she always felt with him. She missed him terribly. She and Sayu had moved into this new house in order to get a new lease in life- but the memories of the past always threatened to overwhelm. Her mouth curved into a bitter smile as she remembered how relieved he had been when he found out that she was not planning to leave him.

But in the end, ironically, it was he who left her.

And Yagami Raito? There, frozen in time, were those two shining eyes and the genuine smile. The time when Raito was truly beautiful, both inside and out, before the emergence of the note ate him away on the inside- leaving him but an empty shell. But Mrs Yagami was not to know that.

The only comfort she had, was that they both died honourable men, doing their duty to keep the world safe from Kira. Although her son had died young, she knew that Raito had done what he wanted to do- which was to do his best to uphold justice, and make his father proud.

He should be happy.


End file.
